flutter_butterfly_sanctuaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Events
As soon as the tutorial is finished and a Flutterpedia Score of 150 is reached, you can participate in . Events can last for a weekend or up to two weeks. There will also be a timer for the length of the event duration in the top left corner of the screen. Every now and then, there's a event ongoing in your forest. You'll get a notification, when you open your game. It can be a Butterfly Event or an Event not related with a butterfly set. Between two butterfly events, alongside the Facebook Competitions there can be Sale Events and Gameplay Events (seperated or combined), which will usually last for about one weekend each. Some of the events are dedicated to special times and dates of the year. Sometimes they can even happen during the week on special occassions. Butterfly Events 20150323EasterEventTeaser.png|Ostara Event Teaser 20150519NyeupeTeaser.png|Nyeupe Event Teaser 20151115AurumSetTeaser.png|Aurum Event Teaser 20151214TinselSetTeaser.png|Tinsel Event Teaser 20160111PapalotlSetTeaser.png|Papalotl Event Teaser 20160207AmoreSetTeaser.png|Amore Event Teaser 20160314ZianaSetTeaser.png|Ziana Event Teaser 20160417OdysseySetTeaser.png|Odyssey Event Teaser 20160422OdysseySetTeaser2.png|Odyssey Event Teaser 20160515RohoSetTeaser.png|Roho Event Teaser 20160604StarlightSetTeaser.png|Starlight Event Teaser 20160802RyuuSetTeaser.png|Ryuu Event Teaser 20161009BabochkaSetTeaser.png|Babochka Event Teaser 20161219SaljiSetTeaser.png|Salji Event Teaser LenctenSetTeaser.png|Lencten Event Teaser The bigger Butterfly Events bring new species and Event Exclusive Rewards to your forest and are divided into three kind of events: * Set-Flower Events (aka Basic) * Flower per Butterfly Events (aka Egg Flower Event or Basic_Eggflower ) * and Wisp Events (aka Capture). Non-Butterfly Events 'Game Play' Event20130517DoubleHoneydewWeekend.png Event20130712SaleEpicFlowerWeekend.png Event20130817VoteBringBack.png Event20130818VoteLeafwing.png Event20130819VotePerisama.png Event20130820VoteShamrock.png Event20130821VoteLastChance.png Event20130906OffEpicLegendaryFlowers.png Event20131025SaleHoneybee.png Event20131107DoubleHoneydewWeekend.png Event20131205&20140627MegaMissionWeekend.png Event20140110DoubleHoneydew.png Event20140221OneMillionPlayers.png Event20140222TripleHoneydew.png Event20140321CheaperExpansions.png Event20140418EasterEggHunt.png Event20140509MothersDayGiftSale.png Event20140530HoneybeeSale.png Event20140606DoubleHoneydewWeekend.png Event20140725SpecialAbilityWeekend.png Event20140729AndroidFlutterbucksSale.png Event20140829FrogDelicaciesSale.png Event20140906RarityFlowerSale.png Event20140912MissionsUzuriItzamnaSale.png Event20141003SpecialAbilityWeekend.png Event20141010BumblebeeSale.png Event20141017Expansion.png Event20141107DoubleHoneydew&LegendarySale.png Event20141114Delicacies&Expansion.png Event20141119AndroidFlutterbucksSale.png Event20141121MegaMissionWeekend.png Event20141212DoubleHoneydewBeeHalfPrice.png Honeydew Frenzy The amount of honeydew all butterflies produce is doubled during this time. On Flutter's Birthday it's even tripled. Easter Egg Hunt Mega Missions Weekend These weekends mean, you can switch between Missions for half price and they will also be done in the half of the time. Special Abilities Weekend On weekends like this all Special Abilities are ready to use after the half of usual recharging time. Even the Buff-Tailed Bumblebee is affected! Rajah Brooke's Birdwing Event The Rajah Brooke's Birdwing Event focused on releasing/selling Rajah Brooke's Birdwings of any stage. It was the first and only standalone Community Event, thought we didn't reach the last goals. Event20150109DoubleHoneydewAmigoHalfPrice.png Event20150130HalfTimeAbilitiesHalfPriceStorageRessources.png Event20150206DoubleHoneydewHalfPriceRarityFlowersDelicacies.png Event20150226BirthdayCelebration.png 20150309EventWeekendFeedback.png 20150310EventWeekendFeedbackGiveaway.png Event20150313HalfTimeAbilities.png Event20150316StPatricksDay.png Event20150319HalfTimeMissionsHalfPriceSwitchingStorageRessources.png Event20150411DoubleHoneydewHalfTimeAbilities.png Event20150417HalfPriceForestExpandingAndRarityFlowers.png Event20150508DoubleHoneydewHalfPriceAmigoDelicacies.png Event20150515HalfPriceBeeEggIncubation.png Event20150605HalfPriceLayEggRaising.png Event20150612HalfTimeAbilities&Delicacies.png Event20150619HalfPriceExpansion&StorageRessources&DoubleHoneydew.png Event20150709MegaMission&HalfPriceRarityAttractionFlowers.png Event20150717HalfPriceAmigoFlowers&EggLaying.png Event20150724DoubleHoneydew&HalfTimeIncubation&HalfPriceFrogDelicacies.png Event20150731HalfPriceBumblebee&Expansion&StorageRessources.png Event20150821HalfPriceSetFlowers&HalfTimeAbilities.png Event20150828DoubleHoneydew&HalfPriceStorageRessources.png Event20150904HalfPriceEggLaying&Expansion.png Event20150910HalfPriceBumblebee&FrogTreatsDelicacies.png Event20150918MegaMission.png Event20151019EventWeekPart1DoubleHoneydew&HalfPriceBumblebee.png Event20151021EventWeekPart2HalfPriceExpansion&StorageRessources&EggLaying.png Event20151023EventWeekPart3HalfPriceAttractionFlowers&FrogTreatsDelicacies.png Event20151113DoubleHoneydewHalfPriceExpansions.png Event20151204HalfPriceBumblebeeDoubleHoneydew.png Event20151211HalfPriceEggLayingExpansionStorageSale.png Half Time Incubation An event weekend that halves the incubation time of your eggs OR enables Caterpillars' and Chrysalis' to feed or grow twice as fast. Half Price Egg Laying An event weekend where it costs half of the normal price to lay an egg. Visiting Butterfly Bonanza Whenever it's time for a Visiting Butterfly Bonanza the frequency of Special Visitor is turned down to an hour, which means a new butterfly from past events comes around every 60 minutes to be bought with and/or you can use it's Special Ability. Doubled Offer Wall and Video Snail Rewards During this weekends all rewards you get from the offer wall or from the Florida Tree Snail by doing some tasks like watching videos are raised by 100%. Event20160129DoubleHoneydewBumblebeeSale.png Event20160206DoubledOfferWall&VideoSnailRewards.png Event20160304SpecialAbilities.png Event20160311HalfPriceExpansionStorageResources.png Event20160416AttractionFlowersFrogDelicacie&TreatsSale.png Event20160507HalfPriceEggLayingExpansions.png Event20160514DoubledOfferWall&VideoSnailRewardsHalfPriceBumbleBee.png Event20160604DoubleHoneydew.png Event20160715DoubledOfferWall&VideoSnailRewards.png Event20160722HalfpriceEggLaying.png Event20160729DoublePollenHalfPriceBumblebee.png Event20160818ButterflyBonanzaTeaser.png Event20160923HalfPriceEggLaying+Expansion.png Event20160930EggsReadyInHalfTimeAttractionFlowersHalfPrice.png Event20161007Treats&Delicacies50%off.png Event20161028ButterflyBonanzaTeaser.png Event20161030ButterflyBonanzaTeaser2.png Event20161031ButterflyBonanza24hours.png Event20161104HalfPriceEgglaying.png Event20161111DoubleGiftsDoubleGiftRewards.png Event20161202DoubleHoneydewHalfPriceExpansion.png Event20161209HalfTimeIncubationAttractionFlowersHalfPrice.png Event201607014thJuly–HalfPriceExpansionAttractionFlowersBumblebees.png Doubled Pollen During this weekends all Pollen Flowers produce twice as much as usually. 'Sales' Game Play Events are usually companied by some Sales, but they can come around independently from each other. By now there had been five kind of sales, which can come around combined: Buff-Tailed Bumblebee, any kind of core Attraction Flowers or Strawberry Poison Dart Frog treats and delicacies for Half Price, Forest Expansions or Storage Items for 20% to 50% off. Selling Event- butterflies Yes its possible to sell a event butterfly because since you have it in your flutterpedia you will be able where before the share button was to lay an egg for flutterbucks. this depends on wich butterfly you sell (common ones are cheap legendary are exspensive) 20151127ThanksgivingGift.png Event201602273rdBirthday–HalfPriceEggLayingHalfPriceEverythingInTheShopTripleHoneydew.png 20160303BirthdayCake.png 20170221Happy4thBirthday.png 'Event Calendar' Here you'll find the time line for the past events of any kind. Notes * Dates are given in UTC. * During the first 12 hours of the Special Ability Weekend on October 3rd 2014 all abilities were set to a recharging time of 6 hours, which was fixed quickly. Category:Gameplay